Nadie te amará como yo
by MichelleTaisho
Summary: Hoy nos vamos bajo el cielo de invierno. Pero lo hacemos juntos. Prometiendo, ante esta luna menguante: Volver a encontrarnos. Porque nuestras vidas están unidas con lazos de sangre y amor. Bajo el cielo de primavera, nos volveremos a juntar. Y ya nada este mundo nos volverá a separar. / Reescrito. cx
1. Chapter 1

Aclaración: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.

_HdH*HdH*HdH (pensamientos)_

-HdH*HdH*HdH- (dialogo)

Personajes: Kagome Harada. Sango Taiji. Kouga Taiji. Sesshomaru Taisho. Inuyasha Taisho. Miroku Taisho. Ayame Miko. Kikio Miko.

* * *

**Nadie te amará como yo**

_Narrador desconocido._

_Te vas, es el final. Nada puedo hacer, fue tu decisión... No sé qué fue lo que paso, solo sé que te vas y me dejas de lado... Tal vez soy un obstáculo, algo que te impide seguir adelante no sé con exactitud... Tan solo sé que de mi lado te vas. _

_Nadie, nadie logrará hacerte olvidar... de tu piel borrarme... Jamás._

_A pasado tanto tiempo desde que hablamos, desde que nos vimos, nos besamos...No sé si tienes a otro que te ame, pero jamás lograra hacerlo como yo. Eso puedo aformarlo sin dudas. Yo fui tu primer amor. Tu primer hombre y quien te enseño todo lo que sabes..._

Aún recuerdo cuando te vi por primera vez, con tu uniforme de escuela secundaria y tus mejillas sonrojadas pues uno de tus compañeros te había dicho que eras hermosa. Aún hoy después de 4 años, lo sigues siendo... me sumerjo en los recuerdos que se hacen tan antiguos, tan lejanos... Aunque están tan cerca de mi, en mi mano, en mi corazón.

_Pienso que tal vez fue por mi falta de atención hacia ti y que tienes otro con quien seguir... Me costó entenderlo, me costó aceptar que contigo no estaría más, forme toda mi vida contigo, en mi mente, y me falto la parte más importante._

Saber si tú querías lo mismo que yo...

_Si a mi lado no está tu felicidad, puedes irte lejos, muy lejos amor... Vuela tanto como lo desees... Sólo recuerda, que cuando caigas, yo seguiré aquí. Esperando por ti._

_Tal vez un día tú decides regresar a mi... Siempre te esperare, no lo olvides. Siempre lo haré. Aún cuando todo el mundo diga que es una tontería, ten por seguro que jamás entregaré mi corazón a otra persona._

_Nunca lo olvides: podrás estar con otros, decir amar a otros, pero tu corazón siempre me pertenecerá... Si no me crees, pues, pregúntale y creo que me dará la razón... No me importa que esto para ti signifique el fin, yo sé que para mí nunca lo será._

_Hoy te vas, te vas de mi lado y yo me quedo callado. Te dejo ir porque sé que nada puedo hacer, tan solo desearte suerte y que nos volvamos a ver... Aunque tal vez y solo tal vez..._

* * *

_**5 años después...**_

_Valla, tengo que admitirlo, después de tanto tiempo aun te recuerdo como ayer, tenias razón después de todo siempre te ame y creo que siempre lo haré. Pero separarnos me ayudo a madurar y creo que fue lo mejor._

Bueno señores se ha terminado la junta. Todos los debates se han resuelto, así que, sin más demoras pueden marcharse.- Se termino las reuniones en las empresas Harada.

Todos marchaban a las 7:30 de la noche, excepto La dueña de la empresa, Kagome Harada, sus dos vicepresidentes, Sango Taiji y Ayame Miko, y su secretaria, Kikio Miko, que tenían otra junta para finalizar una fusión que dejaría miles de millones de dólares para ambas partes.

Lo que ninguna de las mujeres sabia, era que, los dueños y representantes de la otra empresa, eran nada más ni nada menos que los hombres con cuales su vida amorosa se veía afectada.

En una limosina, en las afuera de las empresas Harada se veían dos cabelleras plateadas, una marón y otra negra. Podría decirse que las empresas Taisho han llegado.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-Continuara-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* 

_Reescrito: 11/07/13_

_Gracias por leer._


	2. Chapter 2

Aclaración: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.

_HdH*HdH*HdH (pensamientos)_

-HdH*HdH*HdH- (dialogo)

Personajes: Kagome Harada Higurashi. Sango Taiji. Kouga Taiji. Sesshomaru Taisho. Inuyasha Taisho. Miroku Taisho. Ayame Miko. Kikio Miko. Rin Kinomoto. Kohaku Kinomoto.

* * *

**Nadie te amará como yo**

Sesshomaru Taisho. Reconocido empresario de carácter frío y serio. Codiciado por las solteras por su gran fortuna y atractivo físico, aunque en su corazón solo una lo posee. Después de más de cinco años pensándolo entendió porque _ella_ se fue. No porque no lo amara, sino que era lo mejor para ambos.

Solo eran dos adolecentes de 17 y 18 años, que no conocían el mundo. Si hubieran seguido juntos tarde o temprano su relación se habría roto y hubiera sido más doloroso. Pero también puede que hubieran sido felices juntos. Pero ahí está el problema el _hubieran_ ya no existen, las decisiones se tomaron, o más bien ella lo hizo, pero ya no se _podía _retractar.

_¡Basta! Tengo que olvidarla de una maldita vez. Ella se fue y no volverá._

_Seguro estará en Estados Unidos con su padre, como me dijo su madre la Sra. Higurashi. Aunque si quisiera regresar con ella y ella quisiera... ¡Basta! mi prometida es Rin, y aunque no la ame debo de respetarla. Recuerda Sesshomaru Rin es la mujer con la que vas a casar..._

_...Aunque no niego el hecho que preferiría estar en unas playas tropicales que en este maldito coche rumbo a una reunión..._

Tal vez el joven empresario de 23 años nunca pensó, o mejor dicho creyó, que la volvería.

Señores – Hablo el chofer de la limosina – hemos llegado.

Del costoso vehículo descendieron Sesshomaru e Inuyasha Taisho, su primo Miroku Taisho y Kouga Taiji.

Avanzaron hasta la recepción, donde los recibió una coqueta recepcionista de nombre Yura Takasuri.

Por las mentes de los cuatro empresarios solo paso un pensamiento.

_Vendida._

¿En qué puedo ayudarlos? – con vos melosa pregunto.

Comunique que las empresas Taisho han llegado. – Kouga seriamente respondió.

Yura se puso seria, y rápidamente llamo e informo que los faltantes a la última reunión estaban presentes en recepción.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-Continuara-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* 

_Reescrito: 11/07/13_

_Gracias por leer._


	3. Chapter 3

Aclaración: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.

_HdH*HdH*HdH (pensamientos de Sesshomaru)_

_HdH*HdH*HdH (pensamientos de Kagome)_

_**HdH*HdH*HdH (pensamientos de otros personajes)**_

-HdH*HdH*HdH- (dialogo)

Personajes: Kagome Harada Higurashi. Sango Taiji. Kouga Taiji. Sesshomaru Taisho. Inuyasha Taisho. Miroku Taisho. Ayame Miko. Kikio Miko. Rin Kinomoto. Kohaku Kinomoto. Keiko Teichi.

* * *

**Nadie te amará como yo**

En la última oficina, del último piso, el teléfono sonó. Anunciando que las esperaban en recepción.

Keiko – Kagome comenzó – baja a recepción en busca de los representantes de las empresas Taisho.

Como se lo pidieron Keiko cumplió. Y en unos minutos a recepción llego, mas fue grande la sorpresa con la que se encontró.

_**Nada más que problemas**_**.** Pensó, pues vio a Sesshomaru, Kouga, Miroku e Inuyasha.

Después de salir del shock, con vos alta y clara hablo.

Síganme por favor – pidió y avanzando el camino enseño.

Tomaron el ascensor. Prosiguieron por el pasillo y la oficina les mostro.

Desde la puerta, ellos pudieron ver cuatro mujeres. Keiko los dijo que los esperaban y a la oficina avanzaron.

Tomen asiento por favor – la presidenta de la compañía pidió – así podremos comenzar con la reunión.

_Esa vos. Se me hace familiar._

Sesshomaru se sorprendió, pues en frente de él, estaba la mujer que nunca pensó en volver a ver.

_Kagome._

Para Kagome no fue fácil evitar perder la compostura. En frente de ella estaba el hombre que le causo muchas alegrías, pero las multiplico en tristezas.

_Sesshomaru._

Ambos empresarios decidieron dejar de lado viejos y reencontrados sentimientos. Estaban hoy reunidos para el bien de las empresas, no para decidir su futuro.

Si son tan amables, en frente de cada uno de ustedes esta una copia del contrato original – Kikio comunico – pueden leerlo y comunicar sus puntos en desacuerdo. Pero debo recordarles, que esos fueron los plateados por ustedes, a principio del año pasado.

Los cuatro hombres lo leyeron, y en un acuerdo silencioso dijeron un sí.

Por nuestra parte esta todo en orden – comento Miroku – parece un contrato justo y limpio.

No espere menos de las compañías Hadara, señor Miroku – sango pareció atacar con su comentario – esta compañía se basa en el trato justo y limpio.

Kagome pareció entender el cometario. Y decidió terminar con todo.

Si son tan amables – comenzó – podríamos empezar la firmas y los abogados podrían corroborar todo.

Eso firmo la sentencia. Se firmaron los contratos. Y mentalmente, varios de los presentes, suspiraron.

Sera requería una reunión para conocer al resto de los inversionistas – Sesshomaru añadió – tenemos que ver si todos están de acuerdo.

Con cuerdo con eso señor – Kagome con vos seria hablo – si es todo doy por terminada esta reunión.

Con un apretón de manos de ambos líderes, se dio por finalizado.

Con un pensamiento en mente Sesshomaru se retiro.

_Espero volver a verte Kagome y saber la razón de tu partida._

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-Continuara-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* 

_Reescrito: 11/07/13_

Gracias por leer


	4. Chapter 4

Aclaración: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.

-HdH*HdH*HdH- (pensamientos de Kagome)

_HdH*HdH*HdH (recuerdos narrados por mi)_

***-*-*-*-*-* (fin e inicio de los recuerdos)**

**Personajes:** Kagome Harada Higurashi. Sango Taiji. Kouga Taiji. Sesshomaru Taisho. Inuyasha Taisho. Miroku Taisho. Ayame Miko. Kikio Miko. Rin Kinomoto. Kohaku Kinomoto. Keiko Teichi. Sota Higurashi Asari. Meimi Mitsui. Kurama Mitsui.

**Niños/as**: Rei Harada. Nashi Harada. Shippo Mitsui Harada. Meilin Higurashi Mitsui.

**Nadie te amará como yo**

Kagome estaba en su casa, sentada en su estudio pensando en lo que paso en los últimos cinco años.

Tanto tiempo después no volvemos a encontrar, y aun hoy recuerdo lo que paso con tu padre la noche que me alejo de tu vida, porque según él era un estorbo, una debilidad, un capricho de adolescente, nada importante, que necesitaras. Solo algo que te molestaría con el paso de los días.

Según él, nos hizo un favor.

Tan claro, como el agua, recuerdo todo lo que paso esa noche...

* * *

_**Hace cinco años**_

_¿¡No lo entiendes!? – Grito furioso el señor Taisho – eres una niña, no lo que mi hijo necesita._

_P-pero y-yo amo a s-su hijo – respondió llorando._

_¡No se trata de amor! – Volvió a hablar – ¡tú no eres nadie en esta vida y nunca lo serás! – Grito de nuevo – solo eres un obstáculo, el no te quiere, eres solo su capricho y nada más._

_¡Eso no es cierto! – Grito la niña – él me ama, yo lo sé._

_Él se rió secamente y contesto – no eres nadie, como puede amarte. No sabes nada de vivir en la alta sociedad, eres débil de carácter. Pero por sobre todo eres pobre. ¡Como preferiría a una niña como tú, cuando su prometida es una mujer hecha y derecha!_

* * *

Desde entonces no dejo a nadie pisotearme. Me fui del país la misma noche, acepte lo que mi padre pidió, que me marchara junto con él a los Estados Unidos. Fue una sorpresa lo que me entere después.

* * *

_Los resultados son positivos – dijo el doctor – usted está embarazada._

* * *

Mi padre era una furia, pero a la vez derrochaba alegría, seria abuelo. Recuerdo las palabras que me dijo Sota, mi primo, el día que nacieron.

* * *

_Son hermosos – dijo Sota – lástima que su padre no sabe nada._

_Y no puede saberlo Sota – menciono Kagome – el tiene su vida decidida hace ya bastante tiempo._

_Pero prima – protesto – tiene derecho a saberlo. El te ama – vio que estaba por protestar y continuo – lo sé porque lo vi en su mirara, esta tan desbastado con tu partida._

_Si me amara me hubiera dicho la verdad desde el principio – lagrimas se formaron en sus ojos – no me hubiera usado como un juguete a su antojo, Sota no lo comprendes, antes lo amaba...hoy – miro a los niños que dormían en sus cunas. Las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas – lo odio._

_Sota sin decir nada más se retiro de la habitación en silencio._

* * *

Cambie mucho desde que nos conocimos hace más de nueve años, tan solo tenía trece años y tu catorce cuando te vi a la salida del colegio, sonrojada por comentarios de mis amigos y fue aun mas cuando me sonreíste. Quien pensaría que antes eras tan dulce. Ahora convertido en un empresario tan duro y frió.

Sé que te convertiste en alguien solitario, aun más de lo que eras antes, luego de mi partida. Conmigo no paso lo mismo porque dos hermosos niños lo impidieron, ellos fueron y son todo mi mundo.

Pero la alegría no duro mucho, sufrí una gran pérdida. Perdí a quien siempre estuvo para mi, desde en principio...

* * *

_¡Rei! – Grito una niña de dos años con ojos dorados y cabello negro azulado – ¡toi Sota llego! Trajo tita Memi y pima Lin._

_Ya escuche Nashi – respondió un niño de la misma edad de ojos azules y cabello plateado – vámonos._

_Bajaron corriendo por las escaleras. Cuando llegaron a la sala vieron a su madre llorando abrasada a Meimi._

_Un niño, de unos 2 años, con cabello rojizo y ojos verde esmeralda estada al lado de su tío, junto con un hombre parecido pero de unos 21 años._

_Que paso toi Sota – pregunto Rei._

_Niños vengan aquí – Sota suspiro, no sería fácil de decirles esto – ustedes saben que su abuelo estaba enfermo ¿verdad? – Los niños dijeron si – bueno sabían que le dolía mucho, mucho el corazón – la misma respuesta le dieron – niños su abuelo, está en el cielo..._

_¡Mientes! – Grito Nashi – nuestro bueelo está en el hospitial – empezó a llorar – dentro de rato nos vamos a ver y va tar bien_

_Nashi, Rei – hablo Kagome – su abuelo, no está niños – las lagrimas caían de sus mejillas – no volverá, porque ya no está más. Está en el cielo._

_Ambos niños se abrazaron a su madre, habían perdido a una persona muy cercana en su vida. Y a pesar de tener solo dos años, ellos, entendían que su abuelo ya no volvería a jugar o estar con ellos, no porque no quería, sino porque ya no estaba. Porque había muerto._

* * *

Perder a mi padre fue algo muy duro. Pero puedo decir que Kurama fue un gran apoyo. Su historia es parecida a la mía. Su novia estaba embarazada, el no lo sabía y partió de viaje. Cuando regreso se entero que ella se había ido del país. Pero que al niño lo había dejado en la casa de sus padres. Con ayuda de un abogado gano la custodia.

Shippo un pequeño muy dulce y tierno, mis pequeños lo tratan como su hermano. Aun recuerdo las preguntas que nos hicieron, a Kurama y a mí, una tarde que estaban los tres juntos.

* * *

_Tres niños de 3 años estaban jugando. Acompañados de dos adultos, una joven de unos 21 y un joven de 22 años._

_Kurama... etto... – Rei dudaba en sus palabras – yo quería saber... si yo y Nashi te podemos... llamar... – miro apenado el piso y termino - ...papá... _

_Ambos adultos miraron primero sorprendidos, pero luego con ternura. Kurama miro a Kagome para ver si tenía alguna objeción, pero ella solo sonrió, dando por entendido que estaba bien._

_Claro que pueden Rei – la cara de Rei se ilumino con una sonrisa._

_Entonces ahora somos tus hijos ¿verdad? – Nashi pregunto y Kurama rio diciendo si - Shippo seria nuestro hermano y mama ¿también sería su mama?_

_Shippo miro sorprendido a Kagome, esperando una respuesta._

_Que dices Shippo – Kagome lo miro a él – ¿quieres que sea tu mama?_

_S-si...- susurro apenado._

_Kagome lo abraso, mientras Kurama tenía a Rei y Nashi en su regazo. La nueva pequeña familia estaba feliz viendo las caricaturas._

* * *

Oh Kurama. Como nos haces falta. Parece que mi familia está condenada a las perdidas. Tan solo dos meses después de eso sufriste un accidente automovilístico y antes de morir me pediste que cuidara de Shippo y que fuera feliz.

Se seco las lagrimas que caían por sus mejillas, había pasado un tiempo desde la muerte de Kurama, pero su recuerdo aun dolía. El fue un gran apoyo desde el principio y perderle fue algo fatal, tanto para ella como para los pequeños. Podría decirse que fue su segundo amor. Aunque nunca olvido al primero, Kurama lleno el vació en su pecho y borro la tristeza de sus ojos.

Hace poco gane la custodia de Shippo. Fue difícil pues su madre había regresado, pero gracias a que habías firmado un poder dándome la custodia, pudimos ganar. A la madre se le retiro la patria potestad y como el pequeño no quiere saber nada de ella, se le cancelaron las visitas semanales.

Y aquí estamos de nuevo en Tokio, después de casi 5 años regrese.

Nunca espere en encontrarme de nuevo a Sesshomaru, debe de estar casado con la 'gran' dama que su padre había considerado digna de él.

Pero ya no pensare mas en el, tengo que organizar la reunión de con todos los empresarios, de ambas empresas.

Ah! Falta poco para el cumpleaños de Shippo en dos semanas y el de los gemelos en tres. Pero creo que otra vez, querrán el cumpleaños los tres juntos.

Se quedo un rato mas organizando documentos y firmando permisos. Después se retiro a su habitación, había sido un día muy agotador.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-Continuara-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* **

_Reescrito: 11/07/13_

_Gracias por leer._


	5. Chapter 5

Aclaración: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.

_-HdH*HdH*HdH- (pensamientos)_

-HdH*HdH*HdH- (dialogo)

**Personajes:** Kagome Harada Higurashi. Sango Taiji. Kouga Taiji. Sesshomaru Taisho. Inuyasha Taisho. Miroku Taisho. Ayame Miko. Kikio Miko. Rin Kinomoto. Kohaku Kinomoto. Keiko Teichi. Souta Higurashi Asari. Meimi Mitsui. Kurama Mitsui. Touga Taisho. Izayoi de Taisho. Yuki Saito. Bankotsu Kaima. Jakotsu Shichinantai. Renkotsu Shichinantai. Haku Kido. Marie Abbent.

**Niños/as**: Rei Harada. Nashi Harada. Shippo Mitsui Harada. Meilin Higurashi Mitsui. Taro Taiji. Io Kaima Saito.

**Nadie te amará como yo**

Había pasado un poco más de una semana desde la reunión de Sesshomaru y Kagome. Hoy en la mansión Harada se realizaría una reunión para celebrar que el contrato se realizo de la forma esperada. Estarían invitados ambas compañías, por lo que se serian solo adultos, aunque Kagome no dudaba que sus hijos estuvieran en la reunión, por eso había pedido unos trajes para la ocasión.

Eran las siete de la noche y la reunión empezaría en una hora, más o menos duraría hasta las diez u once de la noche. Agradecía que sus hijos mañana no tuvieran colegio, porque eran tan tercos que se quedarían hasta el final.

La sala ya se estaba terminando de preparar y el comedor ya estaba listo. Se calculaba cerca de treinta o cuarenta personas, las más importantes. En estos momentos Kagome se felicito por tener una casa grande.

Fue a la habitación de Rei y Shippo. Rei lleva puesto un pantalón de vestir negro y una camisa blanca, Kaede su nana estaba vistiendo a Shippo, con un pantalón negro y una camisa crema. Nashi estaba al lado de Rei, y llevaba un vestido suelto hasta sus rodillas azul marino.

Kagome llevaba un vestido de noche color negro, pegado a su cuerpo, que resaltaba su cuerpo y sus ojos azul claro, su pelo estaban suelto, le llegaba por debajo de la cadera, terminando en lindos risos.

Los tres niños tenían su cabello atado, Rei en una coleta baja, Shippo en una alta y Nashi en un moño desordenado pero lindo.

El reloj dio las ocho y Kagome junto con sus hijos bajaron a la sala. Las puertas fueron abiertas, por Miki, entro Sango con su hijo de casi tres años Taro, detrás de ella entro Souta con su esposa Meimi y su hija Meilin.

Los cinco niños se pusieron contentos no estarían aburridos, se saludaron y fueron a la habitación de juegos, a jugar.

Los cuatro adultos sonrieron y pasaron a la sala, conversando de distintas cosas.

Después de unos minutos llegaron Kikio y Ayame, junto con Jakotsu y Renkotsu. Se sumaron a su conversación.

Al rato llego Kouga y Miroku junto con un joven de ojos marones y pelo rubio llamado, que se enteraron se llamaba Haku. Detrás de ellos entro Inuyasha y una pelirroja de nombre Marie, los últimos en entrar fueron Sesshomaru y Rin, junto con Touga y su esposa Izayoi.

Poco después llegaron más inversionistas, y unas personas inesperadas.

Desde las empresas Harada de España llegaron Yuki Saito y Bankotsu Kaima, junto con una niña de cabellos rubios cenizos y ojos azul profundo, de no más de cuatro años.

Tiempo sin vernos, ne? – pregunto Yuki.

Demasiado diría yo – respondió, mirando a la niña le dijo – ¿tú debes ser Io verdad? – La niña respondió con un sí – Nashi, Rei, Shippo, Taro y Meilin están arriba en la sala de juegos, puedes ir con ellos, si te aburres.

Inuyasha escucho esta pequeña conversación y decidió que luego preguntaría por esos niños, le habían dado curiosidad.

Entre charlas y comentarios la hora de la cena llego. Miki vino e informo que los esperaban en el comedor.

Kaede – llamó Kagome – llama a los niños y dile a Shippo, Rei y Nashi hasta que los llame, aguarden en la sala.

Está bien niña – Kaede respondió y por las escaleras subió.

En el comedor estaban todos sentados en distintas mesas, ubicadas para evitar confusiones, en la mesa del centro se sentaría ella, sus hijos, Sango y taro, junto con Sesshomaru, Miroku e Inuyasha, también Yuki, Bankotsu e Io.

_Una gran sorpresa se llevaran todos esta noche..._

Fue el último pensamiento de la pelinegra, antes de entrar al comedor.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-Continuara-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* **

_Reescrito: 11/07/13._

_Gracias por leer._


	6. Chapter 6

Aclaración: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.

_-HdH*HdH*HdH- (pensamientos)_

-HdH*HdH*HdH- (dialogo)

**Personajes:** Kagome Harada Higurashi. Sango Taiji. Kouga Taiji. Sesshomaru Taisho. Inuyasha Taisho. Miroku Taisho. Ayame Miko. Kikio Miko. Rin Kinomoto. Kohaku Kinomoto. Keiko Teichi. Souta Higurashi Asari. Meimi Mitsui. Kurama Mitsui. Touga Taisho. Izayoi de Taisho. Yuki Saito. Bankotsu Kaima. Jakotsu Shichinantai. Renkotsu Shichinantai. Haku Kido. Marie Abbent.

**Niños/as**: Rei Harada. Nashi Harada. Shippo Mitsui Harada. Meilin Higurashi Mitsui. Taro Taiji. Io Kaima Saito.

**Nadie te amará como yo**

Mientras eso ocurría. Los niños habían estado charlando animadamente y jugando con barios juguetes.

¿Ya encontraron a su papa? – Io le pregunto a Rei.

Nop, nadie que conocemos es nuestro papa – contesto.

Yo le pregunte a mi mami como se sabía cuando un nene era hijo de una persona – le dijo Io.

¿Qué te dijo? – pregunto Nashi.

Dijo que los nenes se parecían a sus papas – la miraron sin entender muy bien – después me explico que se parecían en el pelo o los ojos, ven yo tengo los ojos del color de mi papa y el pelo del color de mi mama.

¡Sí, eso es cierto! – confirmo Shippo – yo tengo los ojos y el pelo de mi papa Kurama.

Y yo los ojos miel claro de mi mama y el pelo marón de mi papa – agrego Meilin.

Mmm... – Rei estaba pensando – si Nashi tiene el pelo negro y ojos dorados, los ojos dorados son de mi papa, porque mi mama tiene el pelo negro.

Aja – dijo Nashi – entonces como vos – dijo apuntando a Rei – tenes el pelo plateado y ojos azules, el pelo plata es de papa, porque mama tiene los ojos azules.

Entonces – dijo Io – su papa tiene que tener ojos dorados y pelo plateado.

¡Y tiene que ser blanco! – todos miraron a Taro.

¿Por qué? – pregunto Nashi.

Porque, tu mama es blanca, y ustedes dos son blancos – contesto Taro.

Sí, creo, sería blanco – dijo Rei.

Bueno entonces hoy, en la cena, vamos a buscar a todos los hombres de pelo plateado y ojos dorados – dijo Io, todos la miraron, preguntándose el porqué de eso – tenemos que preguntarles si alguno no tuvo un hijo con su mamá – dijo apuntando a Rei y Nashi.

¿Me ayudan a buscar a mi papa? – pregunto esperanzado Taro.

Eso es más fácil – dijo Nashi.

¿Por qué? – pregunto Shippo.

Porque tía sango tiene ojos chocolate y pelo marón, y es blanca – contesto Rei.

Y Tato tiene ojos violeta oscuro y pelo negro, y es blanco – termino Nashi.

Bueno entonces, tenemos que buscar también al papa de Taro, que tiene que ser de ojos viole oscuro, pelo negro y tiene que ser blanco – dijo Io.

No se olviden que tenemos que preguntarles a todos los señores que veamos así – completo Shippo.

Jeje, será muy divertido – se reía Meilin.

Los seis niños se miraron, y gritaron - ¡A la caza de papás! – después de eso rompieron en risas.

Esa simple conversación, prometía hacer de la velada, algo más divertido, porque 'la caza de papás' recién comenzaría.

Siguieron jugando hasta que llego Kaede a buscarlos. Le dijo a taro, Meilin e Io, que los esperaban a bajo. Y que se deberían sentar con sus padres.

Nashi, Rei y Shippo esperarían hasta que los llame Kagome.

¿Por qué tenemos que esperar? – pregunto Shippo.

Lo pidió su madre niño – contesto Kaede – ahora estate quieto que ya los llamara.

***-*-*-*-*-*en el comedor*-*-*-*-*-***

Kagome acaba de entrar, pero se quedo en la entrada y no fue a su asiento. Tenía un anuncio importante que hacer.

Si me permiten un momento, por favor – comenzó ganando la atención de todos en la sala, en especial de toda la familia Taisho – como ustedes saben las empresas Harada han tenido un aumento considerable los últimos cuatro años, hemos reafirmado las empresas en España – dijo mirando a Yuki y Bankotsu – comprado empresas pequeñas de Argentina, Chile, Brasil, Perú y México, llevándolas hasta lo más alto en las escalas. Contamos con las empresas de Estados Unidos, pero la sede más importante y principal está aquí, en Tokio. Esta fue la primer empresa que fundaron mis abuelos Mioga y Mizu Harada, y seguidas por mi padre Alexander Harada. Con veinte años la empresa estuvo en mis manos, en mi guía, bajo la muerte de mi padre, tuvimos tiempos difíciles. Ahí fue cuando fusionamos las empresas adquiridas en Canadá con las empresas Mitsui, que están, en estos momentos, bajo el mando de Souta Higurashi y su esposa Meimi Mitsui. Hija mayor del señor Oliver Mitsui – Miraron a la familia, el joven estaría en sus veintiocho años al igual que su esposa – bajo la tutela de Kurama Mitsui, hijo menor del señor Oliver, salimos adelante. Antes de que alguno pregunte, Kurama falleció... hace ocho meses. – todos en la sala notaron el temblor en su vos y la tristeza en sus ojos – pero esta reunión, ya se habrán dado cuenta no es solo para la celebración del contrato firmado con las empresas Taisho.

Muchos miraron sin entender, habían pensado que ese era el motivo principal. Sango sonrió, Yuki la miro, y le pregunto – ¿Ya te abras dado cuenta del porque de esta cena, no sango?

Esa pregunta gano la atención de todos en la mesa.

Sí, creo que ya me di cuenta – respondió.

Si no sería mucha molestia hermosas damas – Miroku las miro – nos podrían decir de que se trata.

Solo mira y lo descubrirás por ti solo – le respondió Bankotsu.

En esta cena se darán a conocer a los herederos de mi fortuna, y los que velaran en un futuro por la empresas y su prosperidad – dos niños y una niña entraron – ellos son Rei, Nashi y Shippo Harada Mitsui.

Al terminar de decir esa frase, toda la dala estallo en murmullos. Pero cierto peli plata, de nombre Sesshomaru, estaba más que desconcertado. Un solo pensamiento en su mente, llena de confusión, resonó.

_Me habrás olvidado... Kagome._

Los tres niños, de pie sonrieron, al igual que lo hacían otros tres que estaban sentados. Nada en su plan podía fallar, en la sala había mucha gente, alguno de todos esos hombres tenía que ser su padre... o al menos conocer.

Después de la gran sorpresa, muchos de dieron cuenta de que los rasgos de los niños, eran diferentes. Un niño deslumbraba con el cabello plata y ojos azules, la niña tenía pelo negro y ojos dorados, y el otro niño poseía cabello rojizo y ojos verde claro. Demasiado diferentes. Varios jurarían que el niño y la niña eran hijos de un Taisho, poseían características inconfundibles de uno, los ojos dorados y el cabello plateado.

Kagome y los niños se acercaron a la mesa asignada para ellos.

Linda sorpresa, primor – comento Bankotsu – debo decir que tus niños están cada vez mas encantadores y por otra parte dar mis disculpas, no sabía nada de lo ocurrido con Kurama.

No te preocupes Bank – dijo Kagome.

Estaban sentados Bankotsu, Yuki e Io, había cuatro sillas bacías, después estaba Taro, Sango, Miroku, Sesshomaru e Inuyasha.

Nashi se sentó al lado de Taro, a su lado se sentó Rei y luego Shippo. Io se cambio de lugar, al lado de Shippo. Por lo que Kagome se sentó entre Yuki e Io.

Sesshomaru e Inuyasha no quitaban la mirada de Nashi y Rei. Haciendo poner a Kagome nerviosa.

_Tal vez no fue muy buena idea._

Era lo único que pensaba.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-Continuara-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* **

_Reescrito: 11/07/13_

_Gracias por leer._


	7. Chapter 7

Aclaración: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.

_-HdH*HdH*HdH- (pensamientos)_

-HdH*HdH*HdH- (dialogo)

**Personajes:** Kagome Harada Higurashi. Sango Taiji. Kouga Taiji. Sesshomaru Taisho. Inuyasha Taisho. Miroku Taisho. Ayame Miko. Kikio Miko. Rin Kinomoto. Kohaku Kinomoto. Keiko Teichi. Souta Higurashi Asari. Meimi Mitsui. Kurama Mitsui. Touga Taisho. Izayoi de Taisho. Yuki Saito. Bankotsu Kaima. Jakotsu Shichinantai. Renkotsu Shichinantai. Haku Kido. Marie Abbent. Alexander Harada. Oliver Mitsui.

**Niños/as**: Rei Harada. Nashi Harada. Shippo Mitsui Harada. Meilin Higurashi Mitsui. Taro Taiji. Io Kaima Saito. Naim Mitsui.

**Nadie te amará como yo**

La pelinegra estaba dudando acerca de presentar a sus hijos, en esta cena. Pero ya estaba hecho y no podía cambiarlo.

Io y Shippo hablaban en vos baja con Taro.

Hey miren ese señor – dijo Io mirando a Miroku – se parece a Taro, pero más grande.

Sí, es igualito – confirmo Rei, que estaba hablando con Nashi.

Tenemos que preguntarles a ellos – Shippo hablaba mientras miraba a Sesshomaru e Inuyasha – se parecen mucho a ustedes, y tienen el cabello plateado.

Tenemos que preguntarles, pero esperemos hasta que mi mama diga el discurso para que no nos rete – dijo Nashi.

Los cinco dieron un asentimiento y siguieron comiendo su cena.

Los adultos conversaban, sobre una posible fusión de las empresas, de la cual Sango y Kagome dudaban, y Yuki no estaba del todo convencida. Bankotsu estaba más interesado en lo que comentaban los niños, y en su mente se imaginaba distintas formas de ayudarlos.

No creo que sea buena idea fusionar ambas empresas – comenzó Kagome – teniendo en cuanta todas las cedes que tenemos, no necesitamos más. Ya en si generamos buenos ingresos. Además una fusión de tal magnitud, tomaría demasiado tiempo y muchos gastos.

Estoy de acuerdo contigo – se sumo Sango – estamos bien como estamos no necesitamos de una fusión para mejorar los ingresos.

Tu qué opinas Bankotsu – pregunto Miroku en un intento por cambiar la opinión de las mujeres.

Bankotsu escucho partes al azar de dicha conversación, y al igual de Kagome, no estaba de acuerdo.

Yo creo que solo seria generar más trabajo en contra, para los accionistas y nosotros mismos. Agrego que falta poco para los festivales tecnológicos, deberíamos estar centrados en eso que es lo principal. Para estas fechas cerrar un contrato ya en si es demasiado, una fusión seria ir en contra de nuestros límites. – comento su opinión de forma casual.

Por ahí más adelante no sería una mala idea. Pero por ahora señores, declinamos cualquier intento de una fusión de las empresas. – Kagome termino la conversación, y se disculpo. Tenía que dar el discurso de cierre – un placer hablar con ustedes señores, pero si me disculpan tengo un discurso que decir, Sango si eres tan amable me acompañas.

Las dos mujeres marcharon de la mesa y los niños vieron esa oportunidad única. No la desperdiciarían.

Señor Taisho – Shippo llamo a Miroku, pero lo miraron los tres hombres – señor Miroku... emm... Taro tiene una pregunta para usted.

El pequeño niño estaba más que nervioso, pero junto valor de no sabe dónde y pregunto – ¿usted tuvo un hijo con mi mama?

Miroku se sorprendió por la pregunta. Estaba a punto de contestar que no, pero la mirada de muerte que le lanzo Yuki, fue más que suficiente para cambiar su respuesta.

Yo conozco a tu mama desde hace mucho tiempo – el vio que lo cinco niños lo miraban y se puso un poco nervioso – estuvimos por casarnos, pero por cosas malas que hice, ella se fue. Pero no recuerdo haber tenido ningún hijo con tu mama.

Pero ¿usted estuvo con ella? – pregunto Io, sorprendiendo a los adultos presentes – y si usted estuvo con la mama de Taro entonces, ¡usted es su papa! – su respuesta firme, retaba a que la contradigan.

Si es cierto – dijo Shippo – mi mama y mi papa estuvieron juntos y después nací yo. Y si usted estuvo con tía Sango, usted es el papa de Taro. ¡Y no lo niegue! – termino el pequeño Shippo mirando acusadoramente a Miroku.

¡Yo sé quién es el papa de Nashi y Rei! – dijo Io, cambiando el tema de discusión.

¿Quién? – preguntaron a coro los gemelos.

El – dijo señalando a Inuyasha. Sesshomaru tuvo ganas de matar a la niña por mentirosa y metida.

Khe! – dijo Inuyasha sonrojado – yo nunca estuve con su madre ni siquiera salimos, ¡Solo éramos amigos! En todo caso el padre de ustedes seria Sesshomaru. – ante la declaración de Inuyasha, Yuki palideció. Kagome la mataría por dejar a sus hijos hacer esas preguntas.

Niños ustedes saben quién es su papa – comenzó Bankotsu – Kurama se sentiría muy mal, por lo que están diciendo.

Pero... pero – comenzó Nashi, Shippo tenía lagrimas en los ojos y Rei encontró muy interesante el piso.

Y también saben que Youko los quiere muchísimo. Es más, los ama y ustedes dicen que otro, que se le parece, es su padre. – termino Yuki fingiendo estar enojada, y sin darse cuenta de decir otro nombre. Captando la atención repentina de Sesshomaru

Creo que estas es una conversación que ustedes – dijo mirando a los niños – tiene que tener con su madre – declaro Sesshomaru, ya harto de escuchar los nombres de los hombres de la vida de Kagome.

Creo que es una fantástica idea – Bankotsu y finalizo la conversación de los niños.

Kagome y sango terminaron el discurso y poco después las personas fueron marchando. Pero la conversación, de los presentes en esa mesa, quedo en un acuerdo silencioso, para no ser revelada.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-Continuara-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* **

_Reescrito: 11/07/13_

_Gracias por leer._


	8. Chapter 8

Aclaración: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.

_-HdH*HdH*HdH- (pensamientos)_

-HdH*HdH*HdH- (dialogo)

**Personajes:** Kagome Harada Higurashi. Sango Taiji. Kouga Taiji. Sesshomaru Taisho. Inuyasha Taisho. Miroku Taisho. Ayame Miko. Kikio Miko. Rin Kinomoto. Kohaku Kinomoto. Keiko Teichi. Souta Higurashi Asari. Meimi Mitsui. Kurama Mitsui. Touga Taisho. Izayoi de Taisho. Yuki Saito. Bankotsu Kaima. Jakotsu Shichinantai. Renkotsu Shichinantai. Haku Kido. Marie Abbent. Alexander Harada. Oliver Mitsui. Youko Mitsui.

**Niños/as**: Rei Harada. Nashi Harada. Shippo Mitsui Harada. Meilin Higurashi Mitsui. Taro Taiji. Io Kaima Saito. Naim Mitsui.

**Nadie te amará como yo**

En el aeropuerto de Tokio, a las seis y veinte de la mañana, aterrizo un vuelo desde Estados Unidos. Del descendieron bastantes personas, más precisamente ciento cincuenta, incluyendo las aeromozas y pilotos de la línea.

Pero dos personas destacaban de los demás. Un adulto y un niño, de brillantes cabelleras plateadas y ojos de oro líquido. Cualquiera mujer quisiera por esposo al joven y de hijo al niño. Pero ellos solo querían una mujer en su vida. Y la conseguirían. Costase lo que costase.

En la mansión Harada todo era una locura. Mozos corriendo de aquí para allá. Cocineros y el personal de la cocina, preparando platillos sin parar. Magos y payasos preparando sus números. Ponis y caballos, en los jardines del fondo, esperando ser montados. Inflables y camas elásticas, peloteros y la piscina. Básicamente un parque de diversiones a los ojos de los niños.

Todos estaban preparando el cumpleaños, número cinco de los herederos de dicha mansión.

Nashi, Rei y Shippo, tenían su fiesta de cumpleaños hoy. Todos sus amigos fueron invitados, junto con sus familias. Por lo que serian muchísimas personas en la mansión. La fiesta empezaba a las doce del mediodía, pero ya estaban preparando la recepción de los invitados.

Taro y Sango, llegaron a las ocho de la mañana ofreciendo su ayuda. Lo mismo con Souta, Meimi y Meilin.

Souta había conseguido la banda juvenil favorita de los niños, sería su regalo y el de su familia. La banda se llamaba _Kitsunes no Kin _(Zorros de Oro), era adorada por sus canciones. Sus seguidores eran desde niños pequeños hasta universitarios y a veces mucho más grandes. Había hablado con una persona, los niños le extrañaban mucho y era hora de poner todas las cosas en orden.

El reloj dio las doce y los niños esperaban a sus invitados.

Los primeros fueron Yuki y Bankotsu, que trajeron a Io. Ayame trajo a Maya su primita, de cuatro años, amiga de Nashi.

Después llego Ginta con su hijo Manuel, amigo de Rei. Mateo y su esposa Mayra, junto con su pequeño hijo Seto, amigo de Shippo.

Otras familias, pero lo que sorprendió fue ver a Sesshomaru y Rin, junto con una niña de cuatro años llamada, Miki. De ojos canela claro y cabellos negros, liso. Parecida bastante a Rin.

Los niños, felicitaban a los cumpleañeros, e iban hacia el patio trasero, donde estaban los juegos y la piscina.

Cerca de las dos de la tarde, la fiesta en pleno apogeo, un camión con el nombre _kitsunes no Kin_ llego a la mansión, todos los niños dieron un grito de felicidad, mientras el camión se abría paso para desplegar el escenario.

Una vez todo listo, se podían ver cuatro figuras en el centro.

Nosotros estamos aquí para dedicar un feliz cumpleaños a Nashi, Rei y Shippo – hablo Akari, la cantante principal.

De parte de una persona que los ama – continuo Yessi, la segunda vos femenina.

Su nombre es... – dejo la incógnita Matías, el cantante masculino

Youko Mitsui – gritaron los tres, junto con Teo, la segundo vos masculina.

De pie bajo el escenario se podía distinguir, a un hombre de cabellera plateada y ojos dorados.

Dos de los niños corrieron hacia el gritando _papá._

Adentro de la casa, ocurrió algo parecido, la diferencia es que era un solo niño y este grito, _mamá._

A laves los niños y Kagome preguntaron.

Que haces aquí Youko/Naim – podría decirse que todos los presentes se preguntaban algo parecido.

Los/Te extrañaba – fue la respuesta, simple, a sus preguntas.

Papa está afuera con los chicos – respondió el pequeño ya reconocido como Naim.

Está bien vamos – dijo Kagome, cargando al pequeño y yendo hacia afuera.

Youko estaba abrazando a sus _hijos_, cuando Kagome salió con Naim.

Sin dejar a los niños, se acerco y la beso. Dejando en claro, con ese beso, que ella era _suya._

Sin saberlo Youko se estaba ganando el odio de cierto peli-plata, que lo estaba matando con la mirada.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-Continuara-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* **

_Reescrito: 11/07/13_

_Gracias por leer._


	9. Chapter 9

Aclaración: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.

_-HdH*HdH*HdH- (pensamientos)_

-HdH*HdH*HdH- (dialogo)

**Personajes:** Kagome Harada Higurashi. Sango Taiji. Kouga Taiji. Sesshomaru Taisho. Inuyasha Taisho. Miroku Taisho. Ayame Miko. Kikio Miko. Rin Kinomoto. Kohaku Kinomoto. Keiko Teichi. Souta Higurashi Asari. Meimi Mitsui. Kurama Mitsui. Touga Taisho. Izayoi de Taisho. Yuki Saito. Bankotsu Kaima. Jakotsu Shichinantai. Renkotsu Shichinantai. Haku Kido. Marie Abbent. Alexander Harada. Oliver Mitsui. Youko Mitsui.

**Niños/as**: Rei Harada. Nashi Harada. Shippo Mitsui Harada. Meilin Higurashi Mitsui. Taro Taiji. Io Kaima Saito. Naim Mitsui.

* * *

**Nadie te amara como yo**

Shippo no estaba contento, sabía que sus _hermanos,_ no eran sus hermanos de verdad, pero él los consideraba como suyos, lo mismo con Kagome, para el ella era su mamá y no otra mujer. Pero decirle a su _tío,_ papá, nunca.

Era pequeño, pero no era tonto. Sabía que su mama Kagome nunca estuvo con su papá Kurama, pero si con su tío Youko. Su mama Kagome amaba a su papá, pero siempre su tío Youko estaba de por medio.

El resentimiento de Shippo hacía Youko, creció más después de la muerte de Kurama. El niño, culpaba a su tío de la muerte de su padre. Y por intentar separarlo de Kagome y llevarlo con otra mujer que decía ser su madre.

Desde entonces Shippo no quería saber nada de Youko. Y estaba más que feliz cuando anunciaba que se iba de viaje, a diferencia de sus hermanos que lloraban y gritaban por qué no se valla, si fuera por Shippo el mismo le ayudaría hacer su valija, mostrarle la puerta y decirle que no vuelva, pero por sus hermanos, siempre lo trataba bien, aunque luego se dormía llorando, pensando que de esa forma traicionaba a su padre.

Sango había notado la mirada de resentimiento que Shippo tenía cuando sus hermanos abrasaron a Youko, para luego se convirtió en una de odio cuando beso a Kagome. No entendía como alguien tan dulce e inocente como él, podía odiar a tanto a una persona. Pero a juzgar por la apariencia de Youko, de príncipe de cuento, tendría que conocerlo más para sacar conclusiones.

Una sola persona, de entre todas las que estaban presentes, había notado la mirada de Sesshomaru. Esa persona era Rin. Ella sabía y podía entender el porqué de esa mirada. Eran celos. Celos por que el la amaba. Y la amaba porque nunca la olvido, nunca dejo de hacerlo. Y no importaba cuantas veces tuvieron relaciones sexuales, ella sabía que el siempre pensaba en ella. En Kagome, la mujer que siempre amara. El amor de la vida de Sesshomaru, era esa mujer, la cual estaba unos pasos delante de ellos, en los brazos de otro hombre, con sus hijos. Los cuales ella dudaba eran de ese hombre. Por las fechas en las que deberían haber nacido los niños, eran exactamente siete meses después de que se marchara. Así que había muy altas probabilidades de que sean hijos de Sesshomaru. Y si eso llegara a ser cierto, ella se apartaría, no dejaría a esos niños sin conocer a su padre, o sin la posibilidad de crecer con sus padres juntos.

Sesshomaru está que ardía en rabia y celos. Ese tipo había besado a _su_ Kagome. Ese niño que ella lleva en brazos, tenía la misma mirada y sonrisa que ella, sería posible que fuera hijo de ambos. Si solo ese niño, porque los otros tres sabía que tenían padres diferentes, el peli-rojo era adoptado y los otros dos, podían ser hijos de el mismo. Solo necesitaba tiempo, para que el investigador privado que contrato, le informe todo lo que había averiguado. Y sería el fin de sus dudas.

Las reacciones, fueron diferentes en los otros invitados; duda, sorpresa, asombro.

Youko se presento ante todos como esposo de Kagome, ella no lo negó.

La fiesta siguió sin más sorpresas. Los niños estaban felizmente escuchando a los Kitsune no Kin y jugando en los peloteros o nadando en la piscina.

Entre risas y juegos, seis horas después, termino el cumpleaños. Todo mundo fue marchando y diciendo que la fiesta fue increíble. Algunos otros invitando a la familia a cenar y conversar. Otros prometieron en algún momento regresar a saludar. Pero eso si la mayoría de las mujeres prometió regresar a tomar el té, en alguna tarde que se pueda, como casi todas eran _casadas_, tenían que organizar las fiestas de té.

Sango se marcho dándole a Kagome una mirada que decía: 'tenemos que hablar'. Luego miro a Youko. Se despidió y marcho.

Souta menciono que tendrían que salir a cenar los cuatro. Youko concordó que sería una muy buena idea, Meimi no dijo nada, y al marcharse, ella no saludo a Youko. Souta se sorprendió Meimi trataba bien a todos, era capaz de hablar con quien le robo y perdonarlo, pero no saludar a Youko.

Podría decirse, que Meimi, pensaba muy parecido a Shippo.

Cuando todos los invitados se fueron, la sonrisa de Kagome se borro y miro a Youko seria. Este solo sonrió inocentemente.

Kaede – llamo Kagome – ve que los niños, cenen y preparen para acostarse, antes de las nueve los quiero dormidos. Youko a mi estudio, tenemos que hablar. – Kaede estuvo a punto de marcharse, cuando Kagome la llama de nuevo – si alguien me necesita, les dicen que estoy ocupada.

Está bien Kagome – respondió y marcho para ver que cenarían los niños.

Youko y Kagome entraron en el estudio, al cerrar la puerta, nada de lo que ocurra dentro de escucho.

En la sala estaban los niños.

Kaede, ¿Por qué mi mama estaba enojada? – pregunto Nashi.

¡Yo sé! – se auto señalo Rei – porque papá llego sin avisar.

Porque era una sorpresa – dijo enojado Naim. Su mama y papa nunca discutían y menos se peleaban. Siempre estaban felices.

Shippo dejo la sala sin decir nada, Nashi se dio cuenta y calló rápido su risa. Ella sabía que Shippo nunca quiso a Youko. Pero no sabía el porqué. Luego le preguntaría.

Los niños esperaban la hora de la cena, inconscientes de lo que pasaba en el estudio, y de las lágrimas y sollozos de Shippo.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-Continuara-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* **

_Reescrito 15/04/13_

_Gracias por leer._


End file.
